


【00Q】Static Electricity静电

by XuanwuHou



Category: Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanwuHou/pseuds/XuanwuHou
Summary: 唯一需要拯救的，是Bond自己。
Relationships: 00Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【00Q】Static Electricity静电

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Static Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605254) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 

正文：  
*  
他并未出席M的葬礼。  
他知道她不会喜欢这场葬礼。她从不小题大做——嘈杂，喧嚣，贵客如云，危机四伏。她不容无知者的置喙，也不因死亡而心怀戚戚。很久以前，在他熟识她以前，他全然无法想象死亡之于她；只能想象到她用冰冷无情的蓝眼睛注视死亡，怒声斥责，直至死亡也对她惟命是从。  
葬礼是个人的葬礼，而M痛恨所有无关家国的一切。她不想他人说三道四，只想他人言听计从——不假思索的执行她的每一条命令。  
全盘信任。永无置疑。  
所以他并未出席M的葬礼，因为那是对她的不敬。他在送走双亲的地方同样送走了她。他将她遗留的斗牛犬放在门厅的桌上。那是他离开的最后一瞥，也是他归来的第一眼。

**  
“我知道，”Q对他说，声音清朗干脆，腔调一本正经，“上次的体能测试，你不合格。”  
他纹丝不动——他站在军需部顶层的左侧，在这他能看到显示屏上的008正穿过卡拉卡斯一栋建筑里的通风管道。  
“你的枪法大不如从前。”Q说。  
“胸腔里有颗子弹是会造成这种影响。”  
“已经六个月了。”Q输入数条命令，显示屏一角闪烁的红灯适时变为绿色。“就身体状况而言，如今你该恢复了你的准头。或者至少适应了枪伤的影响。”  
“嗯。”  
Q抬头看他，“你对这个话题反应不良。”  
“我很清楚外勤的职责。如果你对此有所不满，尽管告诉M。这是他的决定。”  
“我没说我有所不满，”Q强调道。“我只是说你对这个话题反应不良。”  
他站在原地，一言不发。  
“好吧。”过了一会儿，Q让步了。“那我自动认为你是否死于外勤都与我无关，给你提供装备也只是尽可能地延缓你的死期。”  
“你明白就行。”他说，尽量显得平静。  
Q点点头，“我手头还有008的任务。半小时后你再过来，我有东西要给你。”  
他沉默地离开了。他下意识的蜷握手指，像是握紧掌中的枪柄、叩动指尖的扳机。某些猛烈的感觉缓缓复苏——他们埋葬深远、几入骨髓、冰冷如雪，一如Vesper死去的那天。  
他不再留神关注Q的动作。他早已默认Q与他同属一方，这是M对他的纵容——前任M——也许她在他身上看到了她儿子的身影。或是丈夫。  
尽管M尽其所能，她总是如此多愁善感。  
*  
那个女人是毒枭的情妇，她的银行家丈夫目前出差海外。他为她点了烟，那烟气就缓缓地从她的右侧斜去。  
“我知道你是谁。”她说，语中不见诱惑。“我知道你想要什么。”  
他对她展开一个迷人的微笑。“现在你比我知道的更多。”  
“你想要Matthias的命。对吗？”  
他思考片刻是否应当闪烁其辞。但仅仅是片刻。“没错。”  
她注视着他。她与那些女人都不同——那些不知姓名、面容模糊、不计其数的女人——她目光锐利，暗含审视；她将烟灰抖落在桌面上，举止不拘小节。  
“我有两个孩子，”她说，“一个男孩儿，只有八岁；一个女孩儿，今年四岁。”  
他微笑而对。他不明白她想要什么。  
“我想要一个保证。一旦Matthias身死，而我帮你杀了他的消息泄露出去，他们就会毫不犹豫的赶来追杀我。Matthias朋友不少。”  
“你和你的孩子们都会得到庇护。”  
“我需要保证，在我帮你之前。”  
“你已经有了。”他告诉她。“你们一家都会安然无恙。这是我的老本行。”  
她思考良久。她暗色的眼睛打量着他的面孔，他定制西装整洁的衣线，他的双手。你看得出她的所思所想：你只是个杀手，仅此而已。你的承诺一文不值。  
“我会帮你。”最终，她说。然后她掐灭烟蒂。  
她的公寓在两天后付之一炬。她和孩子们身在其中。她只是附带损失。她只是一串他写进外勤报告中的名字。  
“卓越非常，一如既往。”M说。  
*  
如果他不够警觉，Vesper仍会不期而至。  
她眉眼如故。唇角扬起舒缓的弧度，自睫下注视他。她笃定他不敢轻举妄动——他对此茫无所知。她风采依旧，一如初见，艳而不妖，不引瞩目。但她桀骜不驯，同时坚不可摧；你注视她，被审视的反而是你。唇边滑出圆滑讥诮的语锋，她敢于挑衅。她质疑你所信。  
他记得她的每一寸。迷梦中，他的指尖轻缓的游走于她的脊背；他埋入她的胸怀；他听见她的心跳，讶然发现与他齐同；她低声唤他，尽管梦中不闻声响；他所知之甚详的一切已成为他的一部分。他知道，她自始至终都属于他。  
他死于伊斯坦布尔的枪击；他感到她的手搭在他的腕上。于是他欣喜若狂。  
**  
“用枪指我，然后开火。”Q说。  
他低头看枪，然后抬眼望向Q。Q神色冷漠。  
“开什么玩笑。”他说。  
“我是认真的。我让你用枪瞄准我，懂吗？无论你的枪法怎么样，我都会安然无恙。现在假设我两边站着一群平民，目前处境凶险。”Q挑起枪转了个弧，然后塞到他手里。“可以吗，007？请你尽快执行指令。”  
所有军需部的员工都在看着他。他进入那房间之后就没人敲下哪怕一串代码。他接过Q手里的枪按回桌上。  
“不行。”他说。  
“天啊，里面连一颗子弹都没有。”  
“这不是重点。你是我的军需官，你不是我的——”  
“确保你没有浪费军需部的资源是我的职责所在。”Q说。“如果没有准头，你还不如把那些优质装备全都扔进下水道。”  
他勉强一试。他取枪举臂，推弹上膛，直指Q鼻尖。  
手平稳异常。枪管纹丝不动。一种旧有的、熟悉的冷意突然袭来；这冷意曾让他挥刀杀人，或用电话线勒死对手。  
Monneypenny杀了他之后，他就再无所感。  
“砰，你死了。”他微哂道。然后他将枪扔回桌面。“满意了吗？”  
Q对他扯了扯嘴角。“非常满意。”  
Q探指勾入扳机保险，拆卸枪支，弹出弹匣。呈现给他的是两排整齐的子弹：总计八发，弹丸全整，而今熠熠生辉，如吟丧歌。  
**  
Moneypenny对他最近的任务文件直皱眉。“你看过吗，007？”  
他面色不耐。任务文件一贯让他反应不良；回忆他所做过的或没做过的一切，这种反应几乎是条件反射。  
“当然看过。”他说。而这句话意味着当然没看。  
“你的拼写水平真烂。”  
他抚指摸了摸裤兜内侧。“真遗憾你以前没给我补过拼写课。”  
她挑起眉头。  
他很累。他得承认之前的任务已经让他疲惫不堪。每天早晨他都面对着职业危机：年华已老，意气不再。背上的皱疤纵横交错；镜中之人须发渐白，目光黯然。  
“你得休个假，007。” Moneypenny说。  
“不需要，”他回以微笑，“我很好。”  
“Q说你无法瞄准，除非拿着一把空枪。”  
“你不该事事都听Q的。”  
她的目光落到他的衬衫上，似乎希望透过衣料直接看到她在几个月前留给他的伤疤。“James。这个问题不会自行解决。”  
“这不是问题。”  
“我真觉得你得休个假。去你感到放松的地方。”  
“我想放松就会回家。”他告诉她，语气真诚。“Moneypenny，我不需要你的关心。”  
“好吧，但总会有人关心。”  
澳门，他的手指无声的抚过她的衣服。鼻端的气息芬芳潮润，一如暴雨洗礼后的土地。一片沃土。万物生根发芽、奋力生长。  
他一度想要她——她是照耀尘埃的阳光。  
“Q是最好的，你知道。”她说。  
*  
他落入伊斯坦布尔的水中，于是现实抓住了他。  
他们伸手拉扯他的外衣，直至拖入水中。他们吞没所有。他听见瀑布怒哮，然后他猛地跌落水中，不闻声响。他与水相融为一。他不再挣扎——他任由碧水环抱，悉数淹没。  
三十年前，他的父母与他死因相同。他们驶出公路，最终坠入河中。两天之后，他们从一团黑暗中捞出一件笨重的车架，拉回岸上。  
彼时他年纪尚幼，在他们遗留的房子里，在灰尘满布的角落中，恶魔相继而至。他们冰冷的骨爪破出地板；肩膀缠绕巨藻；空荡荡的口中阴虱四涌。他们指甲填染海砂；皮肤如沙堆垒；笑声似盐蛰耳。他们有时是他母亲的面孔；有时是他父亲；有时索性没有面孔：他们露齿而笑，如梦魇般无言嘲讽，然后他看见自己。  
**  
Q在晚上登门拜访。他站在门前的台阶上，腋下下夹着公文包。  
“你必须给我开门，007。”Q语气冷静的在通讯频道说。“不然我就黑进你公寓的安保系统，你给我开门才关闭警报。”  
他叹了一口气，然后打开了门。  
Q走进他的公寓，步伐犹如钢琴名家现身舞台。这是Q的风度，一种自我认同，一种自信在举手投足间的外在表露，坚定从容。  
Q把公文包放在地上。“希望我没打扰你的晚餐。”  
“你他妈来这儿干什么。”他说。  
“我不是来帮你的，如果你很介意这个问题。”Q说。他弯腰打开包。“我知道你们00级特工对帮助神经过敏。过来，拿着这个。”  
他看见Q手里的枪。“我不想跟你玩游戏，Q。”  
“不是游戏。拿着它。”  
他纹丝不动。  
Q用枪管拍了拍他的裤腿。“拿着，不然我要开枪了，比如那个一看就很名贵的花瓶。”  
“你还知道怎么开枪？”  
“过来拿枪，007，否则你马上就知道我究竟会不会开枪。快点。”  
他接过枪。瓦尔特PPK，几乎是上次在澳门被科莫多龙吞进肚子里的那一把的完美复刻。他握住枪柄，四颗亮灯闪起绿光。  
Q坦然以对。“这把枪上过膛。以免你不相信。”他稍作检查，确实如此。“好了。现在，用枪瞄准我。”  
“Q。”他说。  
“请执行命令，007。”  
他怒极反笑。“这算什么，Q？你想训练我？你该明白——”  
“听我说，”Q直接打断他的话，“我到这儿来不是为了浪费时间。我不知道你有什么问题，坦白地说，此时此刻，我不在乎。重点是如果你不能瞄准开枪，你就是累赘。我看过你的报告，如果你能在威敏斯特地铁站射杀Silva，M大概率还活着。既然你是我手下的特工，那我迟早得目睹你在某次常规任务中中枪。我宁愿现在就被你拿枪指着头，毕竟这样我就能告诉在之后的任务中告诉自己，至少已经尽我所能。”Q攥住他的手腕，强迫性的拉高他的手臂。“现在闭嘴执行命令，然后我们各自相安。”  
他感到他的手在抖。“Q，这不是个好主意。”  
“我的年龄允许我出点儿馊主意，”Q说，“用枪指我。”  
“我做不到。”  
“试试。”Q说。  
他勉力一试。但过去的阴影频频相阻。James Bond已经身亡，六个月前在伊斯坦布尔的一架桥上中弹落水；他的手指移开了扳机。  
“如果我击中你，”他说，“M拿一把剪子也要把我撕成碎片。”  
“我没说开枪，007。”Q说，“只是用一把上过膛的枪指我。”  
“Q，我办不到。”  
Q修长的手指轻缓地圈住他的手，堪称从容不迫。Q牵引枪管，从额头滑向脸颊、下颌、私密的颈线，然后继续下滑，枪管游走，顶开Q的衬衫，直到指向他的心脏。  
Q看着他，目不转睛。他屏息以对。  
然后他推开枪。“多谢你的好意，Q，但这不管用——”  
Q吻了他。  
他的身体最先反应过来。他启唇舔开Q的牙关，迫使他后退，再后退，直到重重地顶到就近的墙面。Q体形瘦削，但在他身下异常坚硬，臀部还在不规律的剧烈颤抖；他姿势微挪，垂手放枪，以便握住Q的腰身；但Q阻止了他，紧攥手腕，蜷指握枪。  
“不行。”Q呼吸急促。他暗绿色的眼睛危险地眯起。“你不敢。”  
他咬了一口Q的嘴唇。“这东西妨碍我全身心地投入你。”  
“是吗？”  
Q伸手按住他，而他看着Q。Q在一侧枪管印上一个深吻，舌尖微卷，落下一枚狡黠而暧昧的暗示。他猛压过去，毫无预兆，突如其来；他只想继续下去，然后慢慢遗忘自己。  
“你没死，007。”Q在他颈边轻声低语。“你还活着。”  
他侧头吻住Q的嘴唇；他不想听。他的一部分不堪忍受。因为他知道，闻之愈久，信之愈深。  
***  
秘密。一部分他深埋地下，不见天日已久。  
在岩石堆筑的地下；在暗无天光的海沟中。  
每至潮冷的雨天，他的伤疤总会隐隐作痛。Vesper的身体缠绵于他的骨髓，温暖熟悉。他曾对Moneypenny说：不是所有人都适合外勤工作；因为任务中凡事皆有可能。倘若你并未早有准备，当夜幕降临，你会因早在数年前为你所杀的怨魂而惊恐万状。女郎透过房间款款相视，你却错认他人。  
“别想了。”Q在他的肩旁低语。“睡一觉。”  
他想一梦不醒。但M就站在阴影中；她的表情告诉他，他让她失望了。  
***  
早晨，他看见Q在起居室里四处翻找衣服。  
Q面无表情。暗绿的眼睛波澜不惊。他数了六秒，Q一直站着掸去外套上不存在的灰尘。  
“这个。”他说。他拿起瓦尔特——Q侧目相视。“你的。”  
“留着吧。本来就是给你的。如果我企图开枪，脑袋上就会多一个洞。”  
他眼睛一眨。“反向开火机制？”  
“对。”  
他想，他又被时光抛下了。Q曾问过他，有关不可避免的老去；他正在成为历史的遗迹，缓慢而无从阻拦。有朝一日，他将大梦初醒，而他赖之以活的东西将不再唾手可得。他将无法从心所欲的控制躯体。他的本能不再起效。  
Q上前凑近他，推了推眼镜。“告诉我，你在想什么。”  
“我在想我们的初见。”  
“哦？”  
他看着Q，不假思索。“你太年轻了。”  
Q身形一僵。他瘦削的身体隐隐浮现敌意。“我告诉过你，007，年龄不是——”  
“不是坏事，Q。”他听见他说。“别这么抗拒。在你这个年龄成为军需官并非时有发生。我认为没有前例。”  
“没错。”Q立刻回应。“我查过。”  
“所以你是第一个。”他说。  
Q用敏锐的目光打量着他。Q看得很仔细，耗时甚久，且不心急。他们相挨甚近。只要他想，他就能感受到Q的呼吸；只要集中注意，他甚至能感受到Q跃动的脉搏。  
“我们仍需要你，007。” 最终，Q说。“无论我以前说了什么——无论你能否精准开枪——事实就是，我们仍旧需要你。你仍是特工中最好的那个。”  
“有朝一日，我不再是。”他说。  
“也许。”Q说，抬手放在他的肩膀与脖颈之间，又懒散的滑向他喉结下的凹窝。“但你无需勉强自己。我很确定我们还将共事多年。以搭档的身份。没人能打破我们的关系，除了你。”  
他在Q温暖的掌中放松下来。“我不会。”  
“是吗？”  
Vesper的指尖滑过他的臂膀，而他一言不发。  
“你要把他们都埋葬在过去，007。”Q轻声叹息。“他们已成过往，不过虚影。他们不会伤害你。他们无法伤害你。”  
“无法。”他轻声认同。“他们无法伤害我。我知道。”  
Q的气息像茶与棉，带着一缕若有若无的火药味，夹杂着电流短促的轻颤。温暖熟悉。  
有朝一日，当阳光的静流穿过窗扇，Vesper会离开他。她将不见踪影。她的笑容将永远的定格在照片上，而他不再拥有。M会在记忆中褪色，因为新任M已经在职。他会埋葬父母的遗骸，直到遗忘在记忆深处。  
他向前倾身——感受到Q无畏相迎。  
也许这需要很多年，但有朝一日，终将到来。


End file.
